Walking Dead
by LadyAnneBullen17
Summary: This girl has been through hell and back but perhaps after finding a group led by a blue eyed man she can find saftey


There wasn't much this group couldn't do. That's what she thought looking at them gathered around the alter of the church that became their haven right when they needed it. She hadn't been around them long, less than two days so far. She recalled the first time she saw the man she now can't stop herself staring at.

The darkness had dulled her senses, the darkness and the screams of the people who had been marched out of the train car before her. She had steeled herself for the bright light and the very real possibility that these people if you can call them that are going to kill her. When her group had arrived a large group of seven who were determined to protect the one person as timid as she was amongst the group. He had a cure or so he said, she didn't believe him not really but the protection Abraham gave her was one she didn't want to loose even if he was a nutty as deranged squirrel. When they had been shown to the train car with guns at their backs, possessions torn off of them and left inside the too warm metal prison to fear what was going to come, the group had unravelled. They came for her sister first, she was older than her and stood in the way of the men when they tried to pull the necklace still around her neck away from her. She didn't go screaming, she gave her a look that demanded no grief no pain and no stupidity. The next two times she had taken to the corner of the car, Rosita and Sasha went next, the bellowing guttural complaints from Abraham were met with a swift beating with the butts of the guns the monsters carried. She remained curled up small in the darkness the hood of her well-worn jacket pulled over her bunched up almost pitch-black hair. She was lucky, that's what she would tell herself when the door opened, and blinding light and protests woke her from the weak slumber that had taken her over. She shifted uncomfortably to stand her legs refusing to take her weight she couldn't stand forward instead she stood against the corner bearing herself up on it, listening to the refusals from a man who sounded like he was all but growling at his captors. A threat to a 'boy' had them walking in, one by one until the train car was suddenly filled with more people than she had seen in a long time. She counted the unsure faces, one, two, three, four, five, six. There was the boy, close to her own age she thought as she looked from behind Abrahams broad shoulders. The red-haired giant of man had saved her once and she grew unsure of these people. The leader was obvious, she learned his name when a dark skinned woman asked " what the hell are we going to do?" her feline features and the way she held herself, she looked like a leader herself but she deferred to the man with greasy dark hair sweat making his skin glisten in the crack of light that came from the minute gap. "They'll feel real stupid when they find out" he growled looking at the man beside him with bare arms and a similar expression of tension on his features. "find out what?" Abraham barked glaring at these new comers, likely thinking what she was, maybe they would take their place next and they could live and try to think up a plan for a while longer. "They're fucking with the wrong people" the blue-eyed man growled turning finally to face the group that shared this car with his. Two men and one woman, Ricks eyes found her first assessing her, his eyes softening when he saw the obvious youth in her face. Her looked at Eugene next and read like she had, this man is a coward his body language screamed it, his eyes betrayed any notion of him being able to fight for his life, he was a burden and there was no other way to put it. Then he looked at Abraham and seemed pleased with what he found.

She pulled herself back to reality when she felt a hand at the small of her back, the contact made her jump and her own hand reached to her right hip ready to grasp the knife she had found in the chaos that ensued from the fire fight that meant they were here, safe and warm eating food, more food than she had been able to get her hands on since this began and drinking the out of date soda that didn't taste all that bad. She saw a large hand rest at her forearm refusing to let her draw the knife. "you haven't eaten" it was an accusation and sounded oddly protective for a man who had met her less than a day ago. She shrugged his touch away her skin left feeling too warm from it, she felt her cheeks warming too and turned to look into the blue eyes that searched hers. She had been trying to think though the mess in her head, the wander she felt when she saw Judith the little girl now asleep on a pile of blankets with her brother Carl holding her with one arm. She watched Abraham and Eugene gladly join the festive mood, but she had found a corner again and remained there until she found herself contemplating stood leaning against the wall. What would this group bring? Would Abraham stay with them? She doubted that very much. She turned to Rick, and gave him a fleeting smile transforming her tired features for a split second. Then she looked back at the group, still wandering.


End file.
